


Overnight

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir stays overnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnight

The stars and the moon knew their secrets. The owls and the wind whispered their names. His lips a solemn confession of his undying devotion caressed her skin, and yet he did not know her face. Her breath his life's purpose as it fluttered gently across his face. Until she asked him to know, he would do the impossible and remain oblivious to his love’s name, face, and life.  
“Chat,” her voice unsteady.  
“Yes, My Lady.”  
“Stay.”  
“I will stay as long as our secret can be kept.”  
“No, stay overnight.” Somehow despite his bliss he fell asleep. He awoke to black hair strewn across the pillow and a familiar face. He knew at once that it belonged to his soulmate. 

Her eye slide open,   
“Fuck, of course it's you. And I probably have morning breath.”  
“Are you disappointed, princess?”  
“No, it's just I've had feelings for you since I first met you, and then to find all these years you were Chat...my life is too perfect”  
“Shall I tell you a secret, my lady?” She nods, “I'd always hoped it was you.”  
“Come on all these revelations have made me hungry. I'll make crepes!” He followed a small smirk on his face wondering how a person with such bad luck had managed to outsmart fate.


End file.
